criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Turing
Teresa Turing née Meduse (1981-2015) was a suspect in the murder investigation of her husband, CEO Ernest Turing in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). Teresa was stung to death by jellyfish in Immortal Sin (Case #105, or Case #49 of Pacific Bay) Profile Teresa was born Teresa Meduse and was 34 years of age at the time of her death. She was initially Ernest's "trophy wife" who succeeded him as the CEO of Meteor Systems after her husband died. She wore a green dress and had a necklace and a bracelet. Teresa practiced yoga in her life. Teresa was survived by her mother, Greta Meduse. Role in Case(s) Teresa was first interrogated after Amy Young and the player found a last minute first class plane ticket with her name on it. Ernest told her she was spending too much of his money, so she purchased that ticket to show she could do whatever she wanted. Ernest was mad at first, but because of his wife's apperance he instantly forgave her. When Amy asked if Teresa returned that same affection, she replied saying she does not care about love and all she wants is the money. She was eventually interrogated again after the team found a robotic head that looked similar to her. Teresa was infuriated that her husband was going to replace her with a robotic look-alike. At first, she thought he was making it as a dedication to her beauty, but then the victim told her it was going to replace her and not spend all his money. He also told her that as soon as the robot was completed that he would leave her penniless. When Amy began suspecting her for killing her husband, Teresa said that something like that would not be worth her time. Teresa was found innocent for killing her husband after Per-Sephone was found guilty for the murder. However, the team managed to find a will written by the victim, and it said that his wife was going to inherit his company, Meteor Systems. When they told her this, she was mad at first but then realized the benefits that would come because of it. She was happy since now people would have to listen to her and not treat her like some brainless bimbo. Murder Details Chief Marquez ordered Amy and the player to patrol a new underwater lab recently opened by Meteor Systems, only to find Teresa stung to death by jellyfish, in which was filed as the murder weapon. Amy thought that the CEO position was a very dangerous position to have, and the player was smart enough to ship Teresa's body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy. Amy and the player were smart to file the jellyfish as the murder weapon as Roxie confirmed the death was caused by multiple jellyfish stings sustained underwater. Roxie also noticed an hexagonal mark on her forehead, which meant Teresa was knocked out before being released to the water. The shape of the mark suggested it was made with hand weights-- meaning the killer trained with some of them. Killer and Motives Trivia * Her née, Meduse, means jellyfish in French, which happened to be the murder weapon of her death. Case Appearances * Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay) * Immortal Sin (Case #105, or Case #49 of Pacific Bay) Gallery TTuringPacificBay.png|Teresa, as she appeared in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). TTuringPacificBayC105V.png|Teresa's Body. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims